Beautiful Minsk
by the flying sparks
Summary: Minsk memiliki begitu banyak hal menakjubkan dan indah: pemandangan alam, tata kota, seni arsitektur, dan satu gadis duapuluh lima tahun berhelai pirang-perak dan beririskan warna violet [crack!pair] [Iceland x Belarus]


**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Warning: crack pair, mis/typos, (might be) OoC, AU.**

 **No profit gained**

* * *

Ketika untuk pertama kalinya dua pasang mata mereka bertemu pandang di Minsk International Airport, Emil Steillson tidak tahu perasaan apa yang dominan ada dalam dirinya. Sekilas pandang, siapapun pasti setuju bahwa wanita dewasa yang menjemputnya di bandara itu, memilik wajah yang rupawan. Khas perempuan Slavik: cantik. Helai perak panjang, tubuh tinggi, dan hidung mancung. Namun sayangnya wajah rupawan itu harus dibarengi dengan bibir tipis yang terkatup datar tanpa senyuman, beserta dua mata violet yang menatap dingin.

Emil tidak pernah menyangka jika kenalan kerja kakaknya, Lukas Bondevik, bisa demikian menyeramkan. Tapi seminggu sebelumnya Lukas sudah berkali-kali meyakinkannya bahwa Nona Natalia Arlovskaya, nama wanita itu, adalah pribadi yang baik dan menyenangkan.

Mungkin Lukas sedikit salah kaprah definisi mengenai "pribadi yang menyenangkan"?

Tapi toh pemuda itu tak punya pilihan lain. Tidak seperti ia di Belarusia memiliki orang yang bisa ia membantunya selama ia di sini. Karenanya pemuda itu menghampiri gadis berpakaian _sundress_ abu-abu dirangkapi blazer hitam itu dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nona Natalia Arlovskaya?" sapanya sopan sembari sedikit menganggukan kepala, "Lukas memberitahuku jika Anda—"

"Ada hal yang segera harus kulakukan di kantor," ucap gadis itu datar, tanpa merubah ekspresi dan tatapan dinginnya, "Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas."

Emil hanya mengangguk, lantas memulai perjalanan ke apartemen Natalia dengan hanya dilingkupi keheningan total.

Gadis itu tampak begitu dingin dan tidak ramah. Apanya yang pribadi baik?

Emil hanya berharap bahwa liburan musim panasnya di Belarusia ini tidak akan berakhir penuh dengan kecanggungan dan kebosanan.

.

.

.

Hampir tidak pernah ada lebih dari sepuluh kata yang mereka ucapkan untuk satu sama lain selama tiga hari Emil "menumpang" di apartemen gadis yang menjadi rekan kerja Lukas di salah satu perusahaan multinasional di Belarusia. Meski waktu itu adalah liburan musim panas, namun pemuda itu hampir tidak pernah mendapati Natalia masih berada di apartemen saat ia baru terbangun di sekitar pukul delapan pagi.

Hanya notes kecil yang bertuliskan "Kudengar akan ada konser kecil di taman balai kota. Kunci pintu jika kau ingin keluar." Dan beberapa jenis makanan yang sudah tertaruh dan tertutupi di meja makan.

Pemuda berhelai perak itu tak bisa menahan untuk tidak mendengus.

"Bahkan Nona Arlovskaya juga menganggapku seperti anak kecil yang perlu diasuh," gumamnya sembari duduk di meja makan dan mulai mengambil salah satu makanan yang dihidangkan.

Lukas, Tiino, Berwald, selalu menganggapnya seperti bocah kemarin sore. Bukankah hal itu juga yang menyebabkan Lukas ikut campur mengenai agenda liburan musim panas Emil, bersikap layaknya orang tua yang kebingungan ketika anaknya mengucapkan bahwa ia tak memiliki rencana apapun untuk bersenang-senang, lantas membelikan tiket penerbangan ke Belarusia dan menitipkannya pada rekan kerjanya di Belarusia? Ya. Menitipkan. Seakan Emil tidak cukup dewasa dan dipercaya untuk bisa menginap di hotel sendirian.

Demi Tuhan, ia sudah berusia tujuhbelas tahun.

.

.

.

Angka di jarum jam digital di ranjang menampilkan 02.34 P.M. Saat itulah Emil terbangun karena rasa kering di tenggorokannya. Dan ia lupa menyiapkan segelas air putih di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Melirik sebentar ke arah jendela kaca di sampingnya dan mendapati langit Minsk yang masih gelap gulita.

Bangkit, ia berjalan keluar kamar. Hampir seluruh ruangan tampak gelap. Namun pandangan Emil masih tertolong oleh lampu ruang tengah yang masih menyala redup dan memancarkan cahaya lemah ke sekitar.

Tunggu. Lampu ruang tengah menyala?

Pemuda itu melongokkan kepala. Dan seketika dilihatnya sosok Natalia yang duduk di lantai berkarpet abu-abu di sana, dengan kepala yang tertaruh di permukaan meja di depannya. Satu tangannya berada di dekat kepalanya—di meja, tepat di samping satu laptop berwarna hitam yang monitornya tampak gelap dan hanya menampakkan lampu tanda _stand by_ yang berkedip-kedip. Beberapa tumpukan kertas yang tampak seperti berkas, tertaruh di dekat laptop maupun kaki yang tidak tertutupi rok ungu yang dipakainya.

Pasti ketiduran mengerjakan tugas kantor.

Sejenak terdiam, pada akhirnya Emil berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke arah kamarnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali melangkah ke ruang tengah dengan satu _bed cover_ tebal berwarna putih.

Dan dengan perlahan seakan tak ingin memberitahukan keberadaannya pada gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas itu, pemuda itu melingkupi tubuh Natalia dengan selimut yang dibawanya.

Seakan menyadari kehangatan yang tiba-tiba ia dapat, gadis itu tanpa sadar menyamankan diri di selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Emil menghela napas. Setidaknya ia bersikap sopan dan peduli pada orang yang bersedia menolongnya selama seminggu lalu dan tiga minggu depan di kota yang asing ini.

Lantas pemuda itu beranjak dan melakukan tujuan awalnya: menuju dapur demi air yang bisa membasahi tenggorokannya yang masih terasa kering.

.

.

.

"Minta Natalia ke dekatmu. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

Emil melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Dan tampak Natalia yang duduk di sofa dengan pandangan acuh tak acuh pada televisi di depannya.

"Dia …" sejenak tetap menatap gadis itu, Emil pada akhirnya menoleh ke arah layar laptopnya yang tengah menampilkan wajah dari kakak sepupunya, "Mungkin tidak mau."

"Bilang saja dariku. Dia pasti menerima."

"Siapa kau? Dia tak pernah berbicara tentangmu. Jangan pura-pura kalian sahabat dekat."

Lukas mengendikkan bahu, "Kami memang sahabat. Karena itulah dia mau menerima dan mengurusmu di sana, bukan?"

Tanpa sadar mata Emil menyipit kesal, "Jangan bicara seakan aku ini balita."

"Panggil dia kemari," Lukas sepertinya sengaja tidak mengacuhkan protesan Emil.

Emil menghela napas dan memutar bola mata. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak dari kursinya, suara Natalia sudah terdengar. "Apa itu Lukas?"

Sedikit terkejut, Emil menoleh dan mendapati gadis berhelai perak tergerai itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Menatap ke arah laptopnya, "Ah, ya," sahut Emil segera, " … Dan dia ingin bicara denganmu, jika kau tidak keberatan."

Natalia mengendikkan bahu, "Aku punya banyak waktu luang," sembari berjalan mendekat. Ketika sampai di depan laptop, gadis itu melambai singkat, "Hai, Lukas."

"Oh, hai. Apa kabarmu?"

"Biasa saja."

Lukas dan Natalia mulai mendominasi pembicaraan antara mereka bertiga. Sebagian besar diisi dengan perbincangan mengenai pekerjaan. Dan sebagian lagi adalah perbincangan yang melibatkan Emil yang lebih banyak terdiam. Pada intinya Lukas berterimakasih atas bantuan Natalia dan Natalia meresponnya dengan putaran bola mata dan ucapan agar Lukas berhenti bersikap formal dengannya.

Emil melirik gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

Ternyata Natalia tak seburuk kenampakkan raut mukanya. Mungkin orang membutuhkan waktu beberapa lama, seperti Lukas, untuk menyadari sisi baik dari sang gadis Belarusia.

.

.

.

"Selama seminggu penuh kau di sini, kau sudah kemana saja?" tanya Natalia dengan nada datar sembari membuka kardus yang baru ia bawa sepulang dari kantor, dan ia letakkan di meja makan, "Malam ini hanya pizza. Maaf."

"Tak apa. Terima kasih," ucap Emil sembari duduk di kursinya.

Seminggu lebih ia berada di Minsk dan seminggu lebih hidup di satu atap yang sama dengan gadis asing teman kakaknya. Namun baru beberapa hari terakhir saja keduanya bisa melewati garis "percakapan tak lebih dari sepuluh kata perhari" antara mereka. Kini keduanya lebih sering mengobrol, meski tak benar-benar akrab ataupun sering dan banyak, namun setidaknya lebih bervariasi dari sekadar "Selamat pagi/malam" atau "Bagaimana harimu" yang direspon dengan "Baik. Terima kasih."

Tanpa sadar, keduanya sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran yang lain.

"Tidak banyak," ucap Emil, sembari mengambil sepotong pizza dari kardus yang Natalia sodorkan padanya, "Taman kota, Perpustakaan Nasional, dan Gereja Merah—aku lupa nama dalam bahasa Belarusia-nya."

"Chyrvoni Kastel," sambung Natalia setelah menelan kunyahannya.

"Hm." Kepala berhelai perak pendek itu mengangguk.

"Hanya tiga itu?"

"Ya. Aku tak membawa buku panduan tur."

"Lukas tak menyarankanmu tempat-tempat tertentu? Dia hampir empat tahun bekerja di sini."

"Ya. Tapi aku lupa apa saja, sayangnya," lantas meminum jus dari gelasnya, "Apa kau bisa memberi saran? Kau lama tinggal di sini, bukan?"

"Seumur hidupku."

"Bagus," Emil mengangguk kecil.

"Sebaiknya nanti kutuliskan saja, daripada kau lupa," ucap Natalia, "Aku ada ide mengenai beberapa tempat langganan pemuda SMA sepertimu."

"Jika kau tak keberatan. Terima kasih."

"Hm."

Dan sisa waktu kegiatan makan malam itu dihabiskan keduanya dengan diam.

Namun kali ini sama sekali tak ada kecanggungan.

.

.

.

Sepasang iris violet Emil memandang ragu ke arah gadis yang berdiri di dekat mesin kopi di dapur. Namun sebelum ia sempat bahkan membuka mulut, Natalia sudah menoleh dan menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat, "Ada apa?"

Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak, namun ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupinya dengan kembali bersikap normal, "Tidak. Hanya saja …" ia memandang gelas di tangan Natalia, "Kau begitu menyukai kopi? Aku sering melihatmu membuatnya."

"Hm," ucap Natalia, kembali mengalihkan pandang ke mesin di depannya, "Jika kau nanti sudah bekerja, kau akan tahu alasannya."

"Kau benar-benar seperti Lukas," ucap Emil dengan sedikit dengusan geli, "Tidak—dia bukan 'suka' lagi. Tapi kecanduan."

"Aku tahu," sahut Natalia cepat, "Kami selalu membutuhkan tenaga ekstra karena pekerjaan kami. Kopi sangat membantu."

Emil mengernyit, "Begitu berat bagi kalian? Kupikir Lukas tak ada masalah …" ia mengalihkan pandang ke arah lantai, tampak mengingat-ingat, "Setidaknya itulah yang kusimpulkan dari ekspresi datar dan sikapnya yang selalu tenang."

Mematikan mesin kopi, gadis itu berbalik sembari membawa cangkirnya, "Semakin dewasa dirimu, semakin banyak beban pikiran dan tuntutan yang harus kau emban," gadis itu mengendikkan dagunya ke arah mesin kopi, "Buatlah sendiri jika kau juga mau."

"Terima kasih," Emil menggeleng pelan, "Aku kurang suka menumpuk kafein di tubuhku."

Natalia hanya tersenyum miring sembari menaikkan sebelah alis, namun tak berucap apapun dan tetap berjalan ke arah ruang tengah di mana laptop dan berkas-berkasnya berada.

"Sesekali kau perlu mengganti kopimu dengan teh, kusarankan," ucap Emil sebelum gadis itu berbelok di tikungan.

.

.

.

Telah dua minggu Emil menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di negeri asing Eropa Timur ini. Natalia benar-benar memberinya catatan beberapa hari sebelumnya, mengenai tempat-tempat yang disarankannya untuk dikunjungi turis seperti Emil. Beberapa di antaranya adalah kota kecil Trinity yang masih menampakkan dengan baik tata kota dan gedung-gedung khas abad kesembilan belas, Taman Botani Minsk yang menyajikan baik udara segar maupun ribuan jenis tanaman di tanah seluas tak kurang dari seratus hektar, dan Musium Seni Nasional yang merupakan musium seni dengan koleksi terbesar se-Eropa Timur. Dan masih beberapa tempat lagi yang telah ia kunjungi dalam waktu satu minggu sejak Natalia memberikan kertas panduan kepadanya.

Minsk memang tak seindah kota wisata Eropa lainnya seperti di Perancis atau Italia. Namun juga tak buruk. Warga yang ramah, suasana yang tenang, dan harga-harga yang relatif murah.

Entah mengapa, Emil tiba-tiba berpikir apakah ia bisa mengajak Natalia untuk menemaninya berkeliling?

Rasanya sepi juga jika ia harus berkelana sendirian.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari mengunjungi salah satu situs wisata di pusat Belarusia, Emil kembali ke apartemen saat matahari musim panas sudah hampir tenggelam di cakrawala dan menyisakan langit yang berwarna jingga merah. Dan pemuda itu pulang di saat seperti biasanya, apartemen kelas menengah itu sepi. Natalia mungkin belum pulang.

Dan pemuda itu segera menuju ke dapur dan meletakkan dua kardus teh, ke dalam lemari penyimpanan di dinding. Menggantikan persediaan kopi Natalia yang sudah menjelang habis.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mengerjakan tugas kantor?" tanya Emil ketika malam itu, ia mendapati Natalia duduk di depan televisi yang menampilkan salah satu acara _show_.

"Nanti," ucap gadis itu, menutup mulutnya dengan satu telapak tangan dan sedikit mengernyit, ketika ia menguap.

Gadis itu tampak begitu lelah. Garis hitam tipis, jelas ada di bawah kedua matanya yang memerah dan sedikit berair.

"Apa kau tidak mendapat liburan musim panas?" tanya Emil setelah terdiam beberapa saat, "Bahkan Lukas saja mendapatkannya sebulan penuh dan bisa pulang ke Oslo."

"Aku dapat, tapi aku tidak mau mengambilnya."

"Mengapa?"

Natalia meliriknya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang tipis dan rapi, "Remaja selalu suka bertanya, ya?" ucap Natalia yang membuat ada sedikit rona merah tipis di wajah pemuda di depannya, "Aku biasa bekerja keras," ucap gadis itu, kembali menatap ke televisi, "Aku tidak begitu suka liburan. Lebih baik aku cari kesibukan yang menguntungkan—bekerja."

Seketika Emil tidak percaya. Ia memang belum mengenal Natalia dengan baik—apa yang dia harap dari waktu dua minggu saja? Namun pemuda itu tak buta untuk melihat adanya perubahan di sorot dua violet itu. Ada yang beda dari nada yang biasa terdengar datar dan dingin itu.

Lagipula, Lukas pernah berkata bahwa Natalia sangat menunggu liburan musim panas itu untuk pergi ke Russia—gadis itu bahkan sempat mengajak salah satu teman kantornya yang lain.

Lantas mengapa …

Namun Emil tak menyuarakan pikirannya. Ia hanya terdiam, lantas kembali ke kamarnya. Namun dua jam kemudian, ketika tak lagi terdengar suara samar dari televisi dan digantikan dengan suara lirih bunyi ketukan jemari di _keyboard_ , pemuda itu kembali datang ke gadis delapan tahun lebih tua darinya itu, dengan cangkir yang mengepulkan uap hangat dari dalamnya.

Ketika Natalia menatap heran ke arahnya setelah melihat isi cangkir putih itu, Emil hanya melempar pandang ke samping dan bergumam, "Setidaknya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk berterimakasih," ketika Natalia tak merespon, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Teh juga merilekskan pikiran dan mengembalikan tenaga. Dan tanpa kafein."

Sejenak terdiam dan hanya menatap, gadis itu kemudian menunduk dan menatap cairan berwarna coklat-merah di tangannya. Emil pikir gadis itu akan meledak—atau setidaknya berkata ketus. Wajar—apa hak Emil untuk menceramahinya demikian?

Namun pemuda itu tak pernah menyangka bahwa apa yang didengarnya adalah, "Terima kasih."

Dan pemuda itu menghela napas yang tanpa sadar sudah beberapa lama ia tahan.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu tidak pernah menduga, bahwa di suatu Sabtu pagi, Natalia mengucapkan suatu kalimat yang membuat Emil tertegun ketika pemuda itu baru sampai di meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Hari ini aku libur. Kau mau kemana? Aku bisa menemanimu."

Butuh waktu lima detik penuh bagi Emil untuk berhenti tertegun dan hanya menatap, dan kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Namun ia tak butuh bahkan sekadar satu detik, untuk merasakan perasaan antusias di hatinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia akan mengelilingi ibukota Belarusia ini tidak seorang diri.

.

.

.

Tak banyak yang mereka kunjungi hari itu. Hanya Teatralny Garden dengan seni pahat Opera dan Balet. Perkebunan dan taman Loshitsa yang merupakan salah situs paling indah dan terkenal di Minsk, dengan desain interiornya yang mencerminkan kekhasan abad kesembilan belas. Selain itu mereka menghabiskan makan siang di kafe di dekat situs tersebut, ketika hari sudah beranjak sore dan sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk kembali pulang.

Hari itu adalah hari penjelajahan yang terbaik bagi Emil daripada hari yang lain. Karena setidaknya pemuda itu tak hanya bisa melihat saja, namun bisa mendapatkan sedikit-banyak pengetahuan karena ada Natalia yang memberikannya penjelasan mengenai tempat-tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Itu keuntungan memiliki teman perjalanan yang merupakan warga asli negara yang kau kunjungi, bukan?

Dan tak seperti perkataan gadis itu beberapa hari yang lalu, sepertinya Natalia juga menikmati perjalanan mereka. Tidak seperti dugaan Emil—Natalia yang bosan, yang malas, dan sedikit jutek—itu semua tidak terjadi. Gadis itu malah seakan sangat menikmati dan meresapi apapun yang bisa dilihatnya dan berlangsung di sekitarnya.

Padahal ia penduduk asli negara ini. Apakah pekerjaannya begitu berat hingga ia tak pernah ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang? Bahkan untuk berkunjung ke tempat wisata terdekat saja? Atau gadis itu hanya sengaja menyibukkan diri? Karena setahu Emil, Lukas bahkan tak pernah tampak berusaha keras dalam pekerjaannya.

Dan sepanjang hari itu, bahkan ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dan sampai di apartemen, pemuda itu tak bisa mengeluarkan pikiran mengenai Natalia dari pikirannya.

.

.

.

Ketika Emil memberikan pertanyaan kepada Lukas pada suatu hari, melalui video call di laptop di dalam kamarnya yang pintunya ia tutup dan saat Natalia pergi bekerja, pemuda itu bisa melihat jelas ada keraguan yang dipancarkan oleh dua iris biru hampa kakak sepupunya.

"Kenapa tidak kau jawab?" tanya Emil ketika beberapa detik Lukas hanya terdiam, "Mengapa dia tetap bekerja terus sementara kau enak-enakan di Oslo dan liburan?"

Pada akhirnya, Lukas berucap, namun kini menatap Emil dengan pandangan heran, "Dan apa pentingnya jawaban itu bagimu?" tanyanya, membuat adik sepupunya tertegun, "Sejak kapan kau peduli pada orang lain? Setahuku kau masih pribadi yang peduli pada dirimu sendiri."

Emil mendengus, "Itu sifatmu," ia menyipit kesal ke arah saudaranya, "Aku peduli. Bagaimanapun dia sudah baik hati bersedia membantuku—kita repotkan," Emil melempar pandangan ke arah _keyboard_ , entah mengapa ia tidak berani menatap mata saudaranya, "Dan aku selalu melihatnya begadang hingga tertidur di ruang tengah."

Dan Natalia tampak begitu lelah akhir-akhir ini.

Ah, Lukas benar.

Apa pedulinya?

" … Jika kuberitahu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ketika Emil tak segera menjawab, Lukas kembali bertanya, "Kau akan membantunya?"

"Aku …"

Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh pemuda tujuhbelas tahun untuk masalah orang dewasa dua puluh lima tahun seperti Natalia? Apa yang bisa dibantu oleh turis asing yang bertujuan kemari untuk liburan sepertinya? Pemuda SMA sepertinya mana tahu masalah yang dihadapi orang seumuran Natalia?

Lukas menghela napas berat, lantas menatap ke arah samping seakan menghindari tatapan Emil, "Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mengatakan ini padamu, tapi jangan bilang padanya. Dia pasti akan menabrakku dengan mobilnya begitu aku sampai di Belarusia nanti …"

.

.

.

Semua berawal dari hubungan Natalia dengan kakak angkatnya, Ivan, yang terakhir kali ditemui Natalia di Rusia empat bulan lalu. Lukas tak begitu menjelaskan banyak, namun Emil sudah bisa menata satu demi satu informasi yang diberitahukan kepadanya. Ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Natalia sangat menyayangi kakak angkatnya. Terlalu sayang, dalam kadar yang berlebih, dan menyebabkan rasa itu berubah dari perasaan antar saudara menjadi perasaan antara laki-laki dan wanita. Hubungan keduanya yang begitu dekat dan Ivan yang begitu mempedulikan adiknya, membuat Natalia memandang Ivan bagaikan dewa, satu-satunya tiang yang bisa menyangga hidupnya agar tidak runtuh. Ketiadaan orang tua sejak mereka masih kecil, membuat gadis itu menganggap Ivan adalah segalanya baginya. Sangat bergantung padanya.

Dan hidup Natalia seakan benar-benar runtuh ketika tiga bulan sebelumnya, saat ia sudah merencanakan kedatangannya ke Rusia selama liburan musim panas, gadis itu mendapat kabar bahwa Ivan akan bertunangan dengan salah satu gadis yang menjadi sahabat masa kecilnya.

Hidupnya runtuh dan seakan menggelap. Kedatangan ke Rusia ia batalkan. Liburan musim panas dari kantor ia tolak demi bekerja tambahan untuk proyek yang dijalankan oleh perusahaan. Bekerja siang dan malam, tanpa memiliki waktu untuk diri sendiri. Menggunakan semua waktunya untuk menekan tenaga dan pikirannya hingga ke titik lelah. Agar ia bisa melupakan. Agar ia bisa tak perlu memikirkan lagi. Dan mulai sejak itu pula, gadis itu mengganti hampir semua benda yang ia miliki, dengan warna hitam.

Ekspresi dari perasaannya yang menggelap begitu mendengar kabar bahagia dari Ivan.

Semua pakaian yang dilihat Emil dipakai gadis itu berwarna hitam. Pun dengan hampir semua perabotan di rumah ini, memiliki warna yang kurang lebih sama. Sofa abu-abu, korden hitam, karpet abu-abu, meja dan etalase dapur yang berwarna serupa pula.

Hampir tidak ada warna lain, kecuali tembok yang putih polos.

Dan dua iris violetnya. Helai peraknya. Kulit putihnya.

Emil menghela napas sembari menatap atap kamarnya. Tak pernah menyangka bahwa fakta yang ia ketahui akan serumit ini.

Dan ada perasaan yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin berbuat sesuatu. Ia peduli. Ia khawatir.

Seakan mereka adalah teman lama—bukan dua orang asing yang hidup di satu atap yang sama, tak lebih dari tiga minggu lamanya.

Namun pemuda itu sadar, bahwa tak ada yang bisa benar-benar ia lakukan.

.

.

.

"Dua hari lagi aku kembali ke Oslo," ucap Emil ketika Natalia sibuk mengaduk teh di cangkirnya, di meja makan.

Gadis itu mendongak, tertegun, seakan baru menyadari hal yang diucapkan Emil padanya, "Aa. Begitu," ucapnya datar sembari kembali menunduk, dan mengaduk tehnya. Meski kali ini kecepatan aduknya lebih melambat dari sebelumnya.

Pemuda delapan tahun lebih muda darinya itu tampak terdiam dan hanya menatap ke arah meja makan. Seakan ragu untuk berucap dan memikirkan beberapa hal di pikirannya. Tanpa sadar, dengan pelan ia menggigit lemah bagian dalam pipinya.

"… Temani aku," pintanya ketika kesunyian melingkupi mereka selama beberapa detik. Membuat Natalia menghentikan adukannya di teh yang sudah ia lakukan beberapa lama, untuk mendongak dan menatapnya, "… Temani aku berkeliling."

Jelas, pemuda itu dengan jelas bisa merasakan parasnya yang seakan terbakar.

"Aku besok bekerja—"

"Libur dulu," tukas Emil cepat, tanpa berani menatap dua iris violet di depannya, "Temani aku. Aku akan kembali ke Oslo. Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi."

Sejenak terdiam, Natalia hanya menatap. Namun pada akhirnya gadis itu menghela napas, lantas menyesap tehnya kemudian menggumam pelan, "Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil."

"Kau bisa mengatakan itu sebanyak yang kau mau," ucap Emil, berusaha tak menghiraukan jantungnya yang seakan menggila dengan debaran, "Asal ikutlah denganku besok."

Emil menunggu Natalia untuk menjawab, namun ketika gadis itu hanya menunduk dan duduk di kursinya, pemuda itu pada akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Ia senantiasa benci bersikap kekanakan. Tetapi entah mengapa, jika hanya dengan bersikap demikian Natalia bersedia menuruti perintahnya …

Emil sama sekali tak keberatan bersikap menyebalkan dan kekanakan demikian.

Egois. Ya.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, pada hari itu mereka keluar di malam hari, karena gadis itu mengatakan tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan hanya bisa pulang pada sore hari. Dan Emil segera mengiyakan dan tak menyatakan keberatannya. Tidak seperti biasanya pula, percakapan antar keduanya yang biasanya tak banyak, kini menjadi semakin jarang. Natalia hanya diam dan fokus mengemudi, sedangkan Emil juga duduk tanpa ucapan di kursi samping gadis itu. Seakan banyak hal yang tengah berputar di pikiran mereka dan mencegah lidah untuk berucap.

Natalia menyarankan gedung teater kota Minsk adalah kunjungan pertama mereka. Ia bilang untuk menyambut hari teater internasional, akan ada pertunjukkan di sana. Gedung opera luas dengan jumlah ratusan kursi itu tampak tak begitu penuh, namun juga tak bisa dibilang kosong. Dua pertunjukkan ditampilkan, salah satu komedi yang bahkan tak bisa membuatnya tertawa, dan yang satu romansa yang jalan ceritanya tak begitu dipedulikan oleh keduanya. Dan kunjungan mereka yang terakhir, karena hari sudah beranjak sangat larut dan esok Emil sudah harus terbang ke Oslo, mereka hanya mampir ke Taman Aleksandrovsky yang pada saat larut itu tampak lengang oleh pengunjung. Air mancur masih mengalir, dengan patung anak laki-laki dan angsa di tengahnya. Lampu-lampu di sekitar taman yang menyala redup, bersama semak-semak berbunga dan pohon-pohon yang tergerak lirih oleh hembusan angin lirih malam larut musim panas.

"Apa kau pernah kesini?" tanya Emil begitu keduanya duduk di bangku panjang, beberapa jauh dari kolam air mancur berpatung yang ada di depan mereka.

"Hm," ucap Natalia, sembari bersedekap, "Mungkin tujuh bulan lalu. Entahlah. Yang jelas sudah banyak yang berubah."

Tampak ragu sejenak, Emil kemudian bersuara, "Mengapa lama sekali? Padahal kau penduduk kota ini."

"Aku bekerja."

"Apa kau bekerja duapuluh empat jam dalam satu minggu?"

"Terkadang."

"Mengapa? Kau tidak seperti kekurangan uang," dengan hati-hati, pemuda itu meneruskan, "Atau kau ingin menyibukkan pikiranmu dari suatu hal?"

Natalia meliriknya dan menyipitkan pandangan, "Apa maksudmu?"

Dalam hati, Emil meminta maaf kepada Lukas. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa menahan hal yang berputar-putar di pikirannya bahkan hingga di detik ini.

"… Aku mendengar sesuatu tentangmu," ia mengalihkan pandang dari dua violet di depannya, "… dan kakak angkatmu."

Natalia tak merespon dan hanya menatap Emil. Angin berhembus lirih—hanya itu suara yang terdengar, dan suara samar dari beberapa pengunjung yang masih ada di sana.

Dan suara Natalia masih terdengar datar ketika ia berucap, "Apa Lukas yang mengatakannya padamu?"

Terkejut, seakan sebelumnya ia mempersiapkan telinganya mendengar umpatan dan bentakan kasar, pemuda itu tertegun dan memandang ke arah Natalia, "Ya—tapi ia tak bermaksud buruk. Aku hanya bertanya dan dia hanya menjawab beberapa kalimat—aku menyimpulkan semuanya dari ucapannya."

Gadis itu mendengus dan kembali menatap ke arah air mancur yang tampak berkilau memantulkan cahaya lampu taman, "Aku tidak begitu peduli. Itu sudah lama."

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur."

"Aku tidak nyaman—tapi toh kau sudah terlanjur mengetahuinya," menarik napas, kemudian kembali bersuara, "Lagipula, tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Ivan sudah bertunangan di awal musim panas ini."

"Maaf mendengarnya," Emil tak tahu harus berucap apa, "Aku juga minta maaf karena harus datang dan merepotkanmu di saat yang tidak tepat."

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Lukas sahabatku—aku hanya sekadar menerima permintaan tolongnya," sejenak terdiam, namun kemudian gadis itu kembali berucap, "Awalnya memang rasanya buruk—namun sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja."

"Lantas mengapa memaksa tubuhmu untuk bekerja keras jika kau memang baik-baik saja?"

Ia melirik ke arah Emil, "Aku baik-baik saja justru karena aku memaksa tubuhku untuk bekerja keras demi melupakan semuanya," lantas kembali mengalihkan pandang, "Aku sangat menyayanginya. Sangat. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk terus hidup selain dirinya. Aku mencintainya, sangat—setidaknya itulah yang kuyakini sebelum ini."

Sebelah alis Emil naik setelah mendengarnya, "Maksudmu? Kau tidak—"

"Aku sangat mencintainya, hingga sekarang. Namun bukan dengan cara yang seperti kupikirkan," jelas gadis itu pelan, "Sejak kecil, kami sudah hidup sendirian. Orang tua kami dan saudara tertua kami, meninggal di kecelakaan pesawat saat umur kami masih sangat belia. Mulai saat itu, Ivan yang mengurus semuanya. Ia menjadi kakak, ibu, dan ayah di saat bersamaan."

Karena itu gadis itu sangat bergantung padanya.

"Dan menyebabkan rasa sayangku padanya kusalahartikan dengan cara yang salah," lanjutnya dengan nada wajar, seakan kalimat itu tak berpengaruh apapun lagi pada dirinya, "Namun bagaimanapun aku belum terbiasa—kupikir. Aku masih seakan tak rela jika sudah datang hari di mana kakakku harus bersama yang lain dan aku sendiri."

Emil tak tahu harus berucap apa. Banyak hal yang ada di pikirannya, hanya saja ia tak tahu bagaimana mengucapkannya. Ia takut jika ia memilih kalimat yang salah, bagaimanapun ia masih remaja belasan tahun yang sepertinya tak akan pernah bisa mengerti masalah Natalia. Tak akan pernah bisa berucap bijak untuk merespon—sepertinya. Lagipula, ia tidak berpikir Natalia mau mendengar pendapat dari orang asing sepertinya.

Orang asing.

Dan Natalia juga tidak lagi membahas—seakan kalimat terakhirnya tadi adalah kalimat terakhir yang bisa ia katakan pada Emil mengenai dirinya. Tak lebih. Perjalanan ke apartemen pada akhirnya tak ubah seperti awal—hanya diisi sunyi dan sesekali obrolan kecil tak berarti.

Pada akhirnya, sebelum gadis itu memasuki kamarnya, Emil mengucapkan satu kalimat ketika ia juga sudah berada di pintu kamarnya sendiri.

"Kubaca di berita besok temperatur udara akan naik beberapa derajat. Jadi, pakailah pakaian dengan warna lebih cerah," sebelum menutup pintu kamar tanpa mengindahkan tatapan heran Natalia.

Emil menghela napas.

Entah mengapa, kini terasa berat baginya untuk meninggalkan Minsk dan terbang ke Oslo.

.

.

.

Tak peduli Emil berharap hari esok tak pernah datang, pada akhirnya ia tetap saja harus beranjak dari ranjang ketika matahari sudah semakin naik dan terik. Tak sekejappun semalam ia memejamkan mata, dan pemuda itu berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan mata dan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Lukas sudah berkali-kali, dari semalam, menelpon atau mengiriminya _email_. Salah satunya untuk menyatakan bahwa ia akan menjemput Emil di bandara.

Ketika keluar kamar sembari menyandang ransel dan menyeret kopernya, pemuda itu seketika tertegun ketika menatap Natalia yang duduk di meja makan sembari menyesap teh paginya.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Emil melihatnya, gadis itu kini memakai pakaian dengan warna selain hitam. _Sundress_ berwarna merah muda-keunguan dengan bolero putih.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tukas gadis itu dingin ketika menatap pemuda itu hanya tertegun dan menatapnya. Dan meski samar, ada rona merah menjalar di kedua pipinya, "Kau bisa telat jika tidak bergegas. Makanlah dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan sederhana untukmu."

"Baik," hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Emil ketika ia dengan susah payah, berusaha menggerakkan lidahnya untuk berkata.

Perasaannya saja atau memang hari ini Natalia tampak semakin cantik?

Perjalanan ke bandara terasa begitu singkat bagi Emil. Ah, jangankan itu. Waktu sebulan yang ia habiskan di Minsk kini rasanya terasa sekadar hanya beberapa hari. Namun toh ia harus kembali, bagaimanapun sekolahnya akan kembali dimulai dan masih ada beberapa tugas musim panas yang belum ia kerjakan.

Tapi tetap saja, rasanya ia ingin tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Lukas," ucap Natalia sebelum Emil melewati pintu _boarding_ , "Dan bilang jangan melupakan tugas pekerjaannya yang harus selesai saat masuk kerja nanti."

Emil mengangguk, "Apa dia menelponmu?"

"Beberapa kali. Untuk berterimakasih …" ia tersenyum miring ke Emil, "Dan menanyakan keadaanmu, adik kecilnya yang paling ia sayangi."

Emil memutar bola mata, "Dia biasa berucap dan bersikap menjengkelkan seperti itu. Aku sudah tujuhbelas tahun," yang direspon Natalia dengan dengusan lirih. Emil menatap gadis yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu, lantas bertanya pelan, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Huh?"

Ia tak mengalihkan pandangan dari iris violet di depannya, "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Meski ragu, Natalia menjawab, "Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Lagi, Emil merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia mengalihkan pandang ke sembarang arah—apapun asal bukan dua iris itu, "… hanya memastikan," ia menelan ludah, lantas mengucapkan kalimat yang tak hanya membuat wajahnya terasa semakin panas, namun juga debaran di balik tulang rusuknya makin menggila.

"Karena aku peduli dan mengkhawatirkanmu," menghela napas, entah Emil tak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk berhenti berucap, "Terima kasih sudah memberiku waktu yang menyenangkan di sini. Membantuku. Kurepotkan. Aku mendapatkan liburan yang menyenangkan."

Sejenak terdiam, Natalia menurunkan pandangan dari dua iris yang sewarna dengan dengannya—hanya lebih gelap, "Aku senang mendengarnya," ia mendengus pelan, "Mungkin aku masih belum bisa terbiasa dengan Ivan, tapi yakinlah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku harap begitu."

Terdengar pengumuman menyatakan bahwa pesawat yang akan ditumpangi Emil akan segera berangkat dan penumpang diharapkan segera bergegas. Namun Emil belum beranjak, belum mengalihkan pandang dari sosok di depannya. Pun Natalia tidak berucap apa-apa lagi. Tak menyuruh Emil untuk segera pergi.

Ataupun tetap tinggal di sini.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Emil bersuara bahkan tanpa mampu ia sendiri sadari, "Natalia," ucapnya, membuat Natalia seketika tersentak kecil ketika untuk pertama kali, pemuda itu memanggil namanya langsung di depannya.

Gadis itu mendongak.

Dua iris sewarna yang bertemu dalam satu pandangan dalam.

"Terimakasih sudah menuruti permintaanku agar kau memakai pakaian warna lain," tanpa sadar bibirnya tertarik tipis, "Kau sangat cantik."

Gadis itu mendengus, meski wajah putihnya tampak jelas menampilkan rona hebat di sana, "Percaya diri. Aku hanya sedang ingin memakai ini."

Emil tertawa lirih—untuk pertama kalinya ia tertawa ringan, lepas, dan tulus seperti itu. Pertama dilihat Natalia, dan pertama yang dilakukan pemuda itu sejak entah kapan terakhir kali. Membuat gadis itu untuk sesaat tertegun. Hanya menatap.

Tawa lirih Emil terhenti ketika ia sadari Natalia beranjak mendekat. Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya, "Ada apa—"

Satu sentuhan lembut dari bibir Natalia mendarat di sebelah pipinya.

Seketika itu juga, gelitikan seperti jutaan kupu-kupu yang sejak semula ada perut Emil, kini terasa semakin cepat dan menghebat.

Apalagi ketika melihat Natalia yang tersenyum kecil—untuk pertama kalinya ia lihat. Dan berani sumpah, gadis itu makin terlihat mempesona—setelah gadis itu menjauhkan kepalanya dengan satu tangan yang mengacak-acak puncak kepala Emil.

"Kau juga jaga dirimu, anak kecil," ucap Natalia.

Berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya, meski itu tidak mungkin, Emil menepis tangan Natalia dan mendengus, "Tidak ada anak kecil yang berlibur hingga negara lain seorang diri," ia menatap Natalia dengan pandangan yakin, "Jika sudah lulus sekolah, anak kecil ini nanti akan datang kemari lagi. Dan kau akan melihat ia benar-benar sudah dewasa."

"Oh, ya?" Natalia membalas dengan tatapan geli dan acuh tak acuh.

Emil hanya memberikan senyum tipisnya.

Pada akhirnya kalimat sampai jumpa itu harus mereka ucapkan. Akhirnya pemuda itu harus berbalik—memisahkan pandang dari sosok yang ia tahu, akan sering ia pikirkan di Oslo nantinya. Menuju ke pesawat yang sudah menunggu untuk membawa terpisah rentang beberapa negara dari Belarusia.

Dari Minsk.

Dan dari gadis yang sudah mencuri hati dan perasaannya.

Tapi ia tahu, cepat atau lambat, mereka akan bertemu kembali.

Pasti.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika gadis itu kembali ke apartemennya yang terasa jauh lebih kosong dan sepi dari biasanya, ketika ia berpikir bahwa ia mulai tidak menyukai kesendirian di apartemen yang sudah ditempatinya bertahun lamanya, ketika ia mulai membayangkan sosok berhelai perak pendek di tiap sudut apartemennya, dan ketika ia memasuki kamar yang seakan masih menyimpan seluruh hal mengenai pemuda itu—nama, tatapan mata, cara berbicara, cara berjalan, hingga wangi tubuh yang terkadang bisa jelas gadis itu hirup—ia mendapati satu buket bunga ukuran sedang di ranjang yang sudah tertata rapi itu.

Gadis itu tertegun.

Melangkah, untuk kemudian mengambil buket itu dan menatapnya lamat-lamat. Buket bunga dengan berbagai jenis dan berbagai warna. Mawar putih, anyelir merah, matahari kuning, anggrek ungu, dan beberapa jenis bunga lagi. Semua menjadi satu. Dan satu kertas kecil yang terselip di antara tangkainya.

Ia membacanya.

"Bunga tampak indah karena mereka memiliki berbagai warna. Dan kau adalah salah satu dari mereka. Ps: bisakah musim dingin nanti kau ikut Lukas kemari untuk berlibur?"

Gadis itu tertawa lirih ketika hatinya merasa ringan.

Remaja memang sangat pandai merangkai kata-kata manis, bukan?

Sepertinya ia memang akan mulai mengkoleksi pakaian dengan beberapa macam warna, dan membeli baru beberapa perabotan dengan warna yang lebih beraneka.

Dan tentu, ia sudah berjanji, ia akan ke Oslo saat liburan musim dingin nanti.

Kali ini tak akan ia batalkan.

Apapun yang terjadi, gadis itu akan pergi dan menemuinya lagi.

Pasti.

 **.fin.**

 **A/N:** Ya ampun, rencana 2k+ saya jadi bablas hingga 5k+ ini. Hiks. Yasudah daripada alurnya maksa dan kecepetan :) dan fanfic ini saya buat karena 1) saya suka Nordic, 2) saya suka crack!pair, 3) saya **sangat** suka Belarus, dan 4) saya pecinta romance younger male x beautiful older female / Dan hanya IceBelarus yang bisa memuaskan fetish(?) saya pada keempat hal di atas.

Thank you for reading.

Thank you for giving feedback.

-tfs-


End file.
